Talk:DisConstructor
Name What evidence do we have that Disconstructor's name is spelt DisConstructor, like it is in the article? /Middle_Eye\(talk) 14:06, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :As far as I can tell from the picture, that's how the name is spelt on the robot. We don't always go with that though, otherwise we'd use names like "MouseTrap", which I don't think we do. Christophee (talk) 15:11, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Series 8 Battle While doing (or at least trying to) get some arena shots from the reboot, I noticed while watching DisConstructor's melee that it is knocked immobile pretty much straight away. Tough as Nails comes in and bashes into it once, then as it slowly tries to aim for the pit release button only for TaN to smash into it, which sends DC into Shunt where it doesn't move. Even after being flipped DC still doesn't move is only nudged about by Shockwave. The reason I'm mentioning this is because it doesn't say this in the article and I was wondering if it should, you can watch the battle again to see my point.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:49, September 17, 2018 (UTC) :Having rewatched that portion of the fight, it seems to me that DisConstructor does move slightly upon being nudged by Shunt, and shuffles back a second before being thrown by the Floor Flipper. It's difficult for me to tell with the way that Shockwave's attacks on it are edited, but I believe that you also can see DisConstructor slowly turning round just before being scooped up again and pitted after Shockwave's initial ram. Either way, it does seem that the second charge by Tough as Nails affected its drive in some way or another. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 12:06, September 17, 2018 (UTC) ::I believe Vulcans is correct, it would be good if the summary was adapted to reflect this. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 13:06, September 17, 2018 (UTC) Series 6? Was looking on the archive and came across a DisContructor page on the team's website and according to the timeline and the website itself this version of DisConstructor was built for 2002. It doesn't necessarily say it was for Series 6 but that's not to say it wasn't. Do we have any way/contact to find out if this is true? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:29, June 27, 2019 (UTC) :Interesting, try the Team DisConstructor Facebook page! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 19:35, June 27, 2019 (UTC) ::Sent a message.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:54, June 27, 2019 (UTC) :::Well it's been a few days they saw the message (as hinted by the "seen at" with the tick) but no comment. Should I try a group?Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:21, July 2, 2019 (UTC) You got a link to this website? --Botomatic1000 (talk) 19:43, July 2, 2019 (UTC) :Link's here (http://web.archive.org/web/20030210114448/http://robots.datacomms-engineering.co.uk/ ) and it seems there's been an update since the last I checked which confirms DisConstructor was built for Series 6! Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:58, July 2, 2019 (UTC) Cheers Diotoir, well found! --Botomatic1000 (talk) 20:19, July 2, 2019 (UTC)